Once Upon a Time
by BeautyShockSailorV
Summary: Kagome, Sango and Ayame entered an enchanted castle where they face a challege. They have animisa and is now play as the wonderful roles of there favorite fairy tale characters. Basically a remake of fairy tales in Inuyasha style. KagXInu MirXSan and AyameXKoga PLZ REVIEW!
1. Fights and Stories

_Author Note: Hello y'all, this is my second new story! Yay! Anyway PLEASE review, I would like what you guys think. If you want you can pm me or something like that._

_Disclaimer: …. I don't own Inuyasha…._

_**Once Upon a Time…**_

Kagome had popped out of the well were her friends greeted her, most of them. Inuyasha was sitting in the tree as lousy as a goon. Shippo was hugging Kagome.

"Who was your trip Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome face fell immediately "I failed all those tests, now I have to go back in three days to redo them."

Inuyasha jumps down from the tree. He looked mad. Kagome even didn't look at him and she finished "I have to be in my time for another three days."

"No," Inuyasha said as powerful as a dad would say.

"But Inuyasha! I have to go! Do you understand what these tests-" Kagome stated.

"No Kagome, you were already there for 3 days." Inuyasha countered back then turn around facing his back towards her. "Keh, who cares about these stupid tests? We need to find some jewel shards and Naraku. We don't have time to care about these tests." There was silence. Then Inuyasha heard Sango, Miroku and Shippo backing up. Then Inuyasha smelled salt. _Salt_? He turned around to find Kagome crying. "Huh? A…ah…kag..ome." Inuyasha felt guilt raged in his body.

"Looked he made Kagome cry!" Shippo said.

"I didn't mean it like that-"Inuyasha shudders.

"YOU SELFESS JERK!" Kagome bellows at Inuyasha. "CAN'T I EVEN GO HOME?" She exhales in frustration. Inuyasha stood there in fear then collected himself.

"Keh, why am I the bad guy?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Oh, Inuyasha I don't think that's a good idea." Miroku said from a distant.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed. Then walks away back to the village, before she turn around at Inuyasha, who was have buried in the ground, she said "You didn't even say hello to me."

Later on, Inuyasha was on Kaede's rooftop not tempting to apologize to Kagome, yet. However he was listening in on the girls.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be ok?" Kagome said, shielding her emotions.

"Well, if you say so." Sango answered back.

"I mean it's my fault Inuyasha is a jerk sometimes." Kagome continued.

Inuyasha left the rooftop angry and annoyed. Instead he visited someone else.

"Hey old hag." Inuyasha said to Kaede.

"Hello Inuyasha, I see you are not with Kagome. Did something happen?" Kaede said with lifting her eyes off the ground.

"What will it matter to you?" Inuyasha said quite gloomily.

"Oh, now I see." Kaede said then continued "You got another fight with Kagome, now not only you have no other place to be but you feel guilty too."

Inuyasha did fake laugh "Me? Guilty?"

"My theory was right I see." Kaede mumbled.

"You don't know what you are talking about, hag." Inuyasha rudely spit out.

"Lady Kaede! The village is under attack with demons!" A grown man yelled out.

Inuyasha jumped into action and raced down deeper in the village. Inuyasha could smell a sand demon and_… wolf demons_. Sure enough there was a sand demon and Koga and even… Ayame? Sango's Hiraikotsu sliced through the demon. She was already dressed and on the larger form of Kiara. Inuyasha to top everything off used wind scar to demolish the demon. Koga who was bleeding and Ayame helped him up, but he pushed her away, said "Good to see you too, Puppy."

Kagome was almost done healing Koga, while Ayame explained the story. Appearing Ayame need to talk to Koga, he of course kept ignoring her. Then Kagura appeared and sent that sand demon after Ayame in front of Koga. Koga saved her. "You did? That's so sweet" Kagome interrupted. Then they came over here for help. "So you basically you ran away." Inuyasha said.

"No, I went for some help." Koga said

"Sounds like running away to me." Shippo said.

They finished dinner quietly. Then Shippo interrupted the silence by saying "Kagome did you bring it? Did you? Did you?"

"Bring what?" Sango said.

"I brought back a story book with fairytales." Kagome said

"Who cares about fairy tales?" Inuyasha said.

"Sit" Kagome said. Inuyasha mooched the ground.

"She's still mad." Shippo said.

"Where is Miroku?" Sango asked.

Everyone was grown quiet. Sango got up and muttered "That lecherous monk is going to pay." She marches off. She finds him with one of his same tricks: Palm reading. A line of girls were in front of him. Sango pushed aside the girls and hit him with the Hiraikotsu. Then she dragged him back to the rest of the gang while the monk cried.

Ayame was really quiet for the whole time. Kagome who felt like she a little down tried to cheer her up. "Do you guys want to hear a fairy tale in the forest?"

"Why the forest?" Sango asked.

"I dunno, seemed fun." Kagome said.

"I'll go with you Kagome!" Shippo said.

"I can't see why not." Sango agreed.

"What about you Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"Me? Well I guess." Ayame said with doubt.

The girls and Shippo headed out to the forest. They found a nice spot where they can read the stories. Kagome brought a flashlight with her. She read and read till they were done with the book.

"Wow, those are really good stories." Sango said.

"I liked the one with the frog!" Shippo said getting sleepy.

"I really like the one with the godmother." Ayame piped in.

"The warrior woman one was my favorite."

"I like those but I really like another."

"Which one?" Sango asked.

"That's a secret. Anyway let's head back." Kagome said

"You have to tell us soon." Ayame said.

"Ok, later." Kagome agreed.

They left and headed back. Or tried. After awhile they realized something was up. Sango, who was a master of directions, got frustrated when they were lost. Over and over again, they tried. Finally they were truly lost.

"Damnit!" Sango said "How could this happen?" She hit the tree out of angry and confusion. Really she was just disappointed at herself.

"Look!" Ayame said pointing at a direction "There is light!"

"Let's look. Maybe the villagers are looking for us."

Though, it wasn't villagers it was a castle.


	2. Sango: A promise of a Woman Warrior

_**Author Note: Ok there are three different stories. The first one is Sango's. Can you guess what fairy tale she in? PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**_

**Once Upon a Time…**

Sango woke up in distress. She had a dream of a castle and that she was looking for something. Any who, she got dress in her demon slayer outfit. She's the best slayer in town. Kohaku was already dressed and ready for training. He gave a nod of readiness. Sango went to her room and said goodbye to her pale and sick father. His is sick and too old for him to go slay demons. Although he probably didn't hear her, she said to the lifeless father "Bye, we're going on training." They left at dawn. They trained to dusk. Sango was polishing her Hiraikotsu at the end till of their daily training. Kohaku seemed to be off the game of the whole day.

So Sango asked "What's up?" Kohaku turned his head away. He was leaning against the tree across Sango with his hands folded in his chest. "It's nothing." He replied. Sango exhaled, then stood up and leaned against the same tree Kohaku was leaning against. Then she said in a demanding yet caring voice "Tell me."

"You know how that there might be a war going to happen what if, they asked a solider from our family? Dad can't fight anymore and I'm the only son. I don't want to go to war." Kohaku said sorrowfully. Sango was a little taken back. She knew that the country might go to war; in fact it's almost positive that we will. It true, that traditionally, the fathers or the 1st son will be the go to war. Sometimes cousins or younger brothers will go instead. Then I wondered, can women go to war?

"Don't worry, if anyone is going it's me." Sango said determined. Kohaku was a little shocked. Then he said "Are you even allowed to go war?" Kohaku asked.

"They want a good fighter, right? They can't turn me down." Sango said indefinitely.

"Why will you go?" Kohaku asked.

"Father is sick, our uncles are dead and I'm not letting you go, that's final." Sango said.

"Thank you. Do you promise?" Kohaku asked like a little child.

"I promise that you will not go and that I will be safe. Happy?" Kohaku nodded. "Alright, let's go home- I starving". Sango announced as they pick up their stuff and headed back to the village.

Meanwhile at the village, a monk saw all the posters being hanged up. He was wearing his purple attire, while having a staff in his hands. He was looking for his friend named Inuyasha. Then eventually a line of women, formed in front of him. He started to flirt with all the women in town. "Will you bear my-" he stopped when he saw a woman with a black and pink demon slayer outfit. She had her long beautiful hair in a ponytail. On her back was an enormous boomerang. They were staring at the posters. On the other side of her was a boy. Dress like her but green theme instead of pink. Perhaps is it her brother? Her face suddenly looked sad. She laid a hand on the boy shoulder. They continued to walk away from the poster. Miroku walked towards the 2 people. Then he did something he could not resist. His hand flew on the curve of her butt. Maybe in light speed, she grabbed her boomerang and hit him with it; It knock off the monk making him fly backwards. He crashed in the market place.

"How dare he!" she yelled, filled with angry. Then a male in a red kimono ran towards him. He helped him up. The monk was still very dizzy on what happen.

The man in the red kimono yelled out to her "Hey what the hell? Why did you do that?"

"He is a disrespectful man! I can't believe what he just did." Sango was outrageous to her adversary.

The monk finally came to. He stood up, a little shaken. "Inuyasha stand down." He said to the silver hair and dog eared man. Then he called out to Sango and said "What a mighty hit!"

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked with a little concern.

"You better not forget it too!" She yelled back. Then slide back on her Hiraikotsu. She was waiting for an apology. She crossed her arms.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I'm fine." Then he fell a little and Inuyasha came to support him.

"You idiot!" Inuyasha yelled to Sango. Sango got her Hiraikotsu out again ready to defend himself. "Do you know this is? He is-"

The monk covered Inuyasha's mouth. "Shhh…. I don't want her to know."

Sango put her Hiraikotsu back with an annoying look on her face. "Lecherous monk, I am done with you. You are a waste of my time. Don't you ever put your hands on me_, again_." Then she grabs Kohaku's upper arm and way away from the scene. Inuyasha seem to understand what happen and rolled his eyes.

Once the girl in black and pink left, the monk uncapped poor Inuyasha's mouth. "Whadda you do that for? She should get arrested for assaulting like that." Inuyasha scolded at him then added "Though you did deserve it too. Why can't you just keep your hands to yourself?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." The monk said, while he was thinking of the fair warrior maiden.

"_Miroku_," Inuyasha said drawing him back to reality. "How am I going to protect you? You are a _prince at war_. I thought she was going assassinate you."

"It's over now, change the subject." Miroku said halfheartedly

"Whatever, we will collect the soldiers tomorrow and the next day. Though I heard a rumor that a demon slayer family has an oldest child that 'supposedly' the best hunter they have seen." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Demon slayer family? I guess we might run in with that war goddess again. Let's go visit and ask for their amazing hunter as the tribute." Miroku said. "I still need to apologize."

"You, are very sick. I don't know how you live" Inuyasha said

"Whatever you do, if we run into her again, don't tell her I'm the Prince." Miroku said amusingly.

"Fine" Inuyasha growled.

Sango change in her casual clothes. They are much more girlish then her demon slayer clothes. She prepares dinner and set the table. She helped her sick father out of bed and sits him by the table. He was too weak to talk. Kohaku sat down beside their father, Kohaku was wearing his casual clothes. Then there was a knock on the door. Sango answered it. Her face nearly dropped. It was that monk and the that half-breed Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" Sango snapped.

"She is a regular girl." Inuyasha stated.

"Hello, I came by to apologize to you with my earlier behavior." The monk said.

"You are forgiven. _Now leave_."Sango demanded.

"Wait there is one more thing. We need to discuss." Inuyasha said.

"Can we stay for dinner?" The monk asked.

"Sango? Who is it? Let them stay for dinner. It's late." Sango's father said.

Everyone sat there in award matter. Then finally Inuyasha said. "Where is your brother?"

"Can't you see? He is right here." Sango sapped. (Sango's father fell asleep)

"Oh, I bet you he is training right now, getting stronger." Inuyasha said.

"What are you talking about?" Sango said confused.

"Your older brother, the one we are going to recruit for the war!" Inuyasha said.

"Who are you?" Sango said, really confused.

"I am Inuyasha, the head geranial," Sango face looked really shocked, Inuyasha appointed to the monk " this is –urk"

The monk elbowed him in the stomach.

"I am nobody important." The monk said.

"We hear that the oldest of this family is very skilled and we want to recruit him." Inuyasha said.

"Well that would be me."Sango said.

"YOU!" Inuyasha and the monk yelled together.

"Well that's too bad-We can't recruit women." The monk said


	3. Protectors

_**Author Note: I so sorry been busy w/ school and all. Anyway here is the second part of Sango's story. Oh yeah,Please review. Thanks. BeautyShock Out!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**_

Sango was too much in raged. She threw out Inuyasha and the monk. Inuyasha more like let her get him out of the house. The monk didn't have the same surprised expression as Inuyasha did. Inuyasha looked shocked. She was the best warrior. The monk on the other hand had a dreaming expression on his face.

"Go to bed, Kohaku!" she yelled at him. He quickly went to his bedroom, knowing he shouldn't push Sango.

Sango threw the table at the wall along with other stuff. She pounded her fists and side kicked stuff so hard it broke into pieces. She was enraged. When she was done she dropped to her knees and stared at the hole in the roof she made by throws something at it, she wouldn't remember what though. Hot tears rolled down her smooth cheeks. She already lost. She didn't expect this. Her father was too sick.' Why did I have to be a girl? Girls can't join the army, girls can't take their family places, and girls can't keep a promise. No, I can't keep a promise.' Sango closed her eyes because her eyes began to burn. Then she got up. 'I can't go join the army because I'm a girl. But… what if they didn't know that?'She cut off her waterworks and start to develop a plan. Sango dressed in her demon slayer suit. She swung over her Hiraikotsu on to her back. She knew where she was going. She stepped outside her house. The wind blew her hair. Sango pulled up her hair into a ponytail. She drew a deep breath and said "This is going to be a long night."

Meanwhile Kohaku was patching up Sango's hole in the roof and cleaning up her mess. (poor Kohaku he is beat brother ever.)

Sango was deep in the forest already. Luckily, the moon was full. Unluckily that it was nighttime. Demons attack mostly at night, and not to mention that she was on their turf now. Dangerous? Yes. Reckless? Yes. Stupid? Possibly. Though, it's seemed to be way too quiet. Not one demon attacked her yet. The bush rattled. "Speaking of the devil." Sango said.

"Inuyasha, what is your problem?" Miroku asked eating something in his mouth.

"You! You make my life much harder." Inuyasha complained.

"If you weren't such a lecher then we could probably have her on our army. No, you are and now I can't have Kagome on my side of my army to help protect her! That demon slayer could be a secret weapon." Inuyasha snarled.

"I don't want her to join period." Miroku said plainly.

Inuyasha stared at him for a few seconds. Then he put his hand on his forehead. "Not running a fever… Does your head hurt from the girl earlier?" Inuyasha checked his head.

Miroku said, with annoyed look on his face, "Inuyasha can you stop it please. There is nothing wrong with me."

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked "have you gotten the plague or did….you get adductive by aliens?"

"No Inuyasha, I can't believe how much of flirt you think I am." Miroku said.

Inuyasha gave him a look.

Miroku sighed, then said "_It will pain me greatly if I saw her get hurt_." Miroku's serious eyes turn to towards Inuyasha. "It will pain me if I was you mourning over Kagome. That is why."

For once Inuyasha looked away and gave silence. That silence meant he was right.

"_Kirara go to Sango. You must guide her in her journey. You are her guardian. Protect her and help her succeed. We are counting on you. Go. Go. Go."_

"_Mew"_

Kirara had found Sango. I watched her in the bushes. Then Sango turned to the bushes. She pulled out her sword. Then Kirara popped out the bushes.

"Oh, it just a little guy." Sango said.

"Mew." Kirara said.

Sango put back her sword and continued to walk. Kirara fallowed her.

Sango was annoyed with the cat demon with 2 tails fallowing her. However she felt not as lonely. Still it was a demon. She wondered if this demon was after her?

Sango stopped and said "Get! Go away! I'm busy!"

"mew"

"c'mon, I'm trying to do something." Sango said.

"Mew"

"Please?"

"mew"

Sango sighed. She guessed that it was no use for now. Finally she reached for the shack. She opened it. And saw all her father's old demon slayer stuff.

While Sango was changing, a demon came.

"Crap! Out of all times." It was a simple weasel demon. But Sango's hand was stuck. And she couldn't find a way to protect herself. Then lauched into action was a Cat Demon that was on fire, It made it kill quickly. Then stood in front Sango was the cat demon, that looked like that annoying little pest, that fallowed her here. This then was her mother, Sango thought.

Well I did somewhat a chance but now I'm dead because I could change correctly, Sango thought.

The cat was in flames and then….that kitty again! Sango thoughts her all over the place. However there was one thought. " Boy I glad you're here."

And that when their friendship sparked.

"What should I call you?" Sango thought.

One name went to her.

"Kirara, I call you, Kirara."

This time Kirara didn't mewed, she purred in agreement. 


	4. San: Sango's Twin

Chapter 3

Sango was conflicted. She looked like a guy but her hair. Her hair was really long. She was thinking on cutting it but, it was one of her prized possision. Now that she was thinking about it, lots of guys have long hair. Look at the gerenal, Inuyasha. Then she just pull it back in a low ponytail. It was no biggie, right?

Now she went to the stream. She looked a lot like her father, which made her feel proud…but a lot skinnier then him. Now she had to work on her voice.

"Miroku, It's dawn." Inuyasha said. "Get up, we have work to do."

Inuyasha left.

Miroku was already awake. He spent all night thinking. About Kagura, Kanna, Naraku, the war. This is usual thinking though. However a new topic continuously popped in his head, and it was the deamon slayer girl. He just wanted to see her. He got up. Maybe he should see her, he hasn't…Have much time left.

Sango went back home to say goodbye to Kohaku. Somehow reality hit her. War. A word that so small but powerful. She was ready, Kirara was on her soulder.

She just walked inside. Then Kohaku grab his weapon.

"Leave stranger! Get out of my house!" Kohaku yelled. Sango stood there stunned. "I said leave, don't make me get my sister!"

"Kohaku, be quiet! Father sleeping!" Sango scold him quietly.

"S…an..go?" Kohaku said stunned. Then he realized what was going on. "Wait isn't that Father's old deamon slayer outfit."

Sango nodded.

"That thing on your shoulder. That's a deamon right?" Kohaku said causiously.

Sango grew serious. She knew why Kohaku was so distance around deamons. Sango too, is very distance towards deamons, or was. They both looked at their Father. True, they slay deamons for a living but it was more then that.

Sango looked back to Kohaku. "Kirara is a good deamon."

"Sango, remenber what happen to dad," Kohaku warned.

Then they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Kohaku said.

Sango leans back on the wall. Hearing her father sleeping. Then she trys to hear who was at the door.

Kohaku says "Oh boy."

"Um is your sister here?" said the familarly annoying voice.

"No?" Kohaku said with weary. "Hey wait!"

"I'm sorry but I must see your sister." The monk said barging in the livivng room. He saw Sango, but looked very confused.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Wait of minunte are you sang-"

"This is Sango's twin brother!" Kohaku jumped in. "His name is… is…"

"My name, Little brother, is San." Sango jumped in with the praticed deep voice.

"This explains why you look a lot like her. But you couldn't be her since you're a man. Wait I thought, thought sango didn't have an older brother." Miroku said, suspiciously.

" Technally I not older then her, she was born first. She is alittle overprotecting." Sango jumped in on the lie.

"And the reason why Sango was really upset was because San was on a big hunting trip, she didn't if he'll be back in time for the recruitment." Kohaku said quickly.

"And I, I mean _she and I_ didn't want Kohaku to go to war yet." Sango said.

"So you be in our troops? Are you good as your sister?" The monk asked.

"No, Sango is the better warrior." Sango said.

"Really?" the monk said. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Why do you want to see her? To be a prevert again?" Sango said.

"None of your business." The monk said sweetly.

"Leave her alone," sango said.

The monk looked so sad. He was in deep thought. Sango felt a little guilty. She had seen that look before.

"Ah, I, going to…to train." Kohaku said. "Bye San."

"I'll take you were you need to go to enlist." The monk said.

"Thank you." Sango said.

Then Sango grab a pen and pencil and wrote Kohaku what he needs to do, like cleaning up the house and taking care of their father. Then she wrote all the training he needs to to, then she sign it with just an S.

"Lets go." Sango said.

"Aren't you going to say goobye to your brother?" the monk asked.

"No, I already did."

"What about your father?"

"That…probably better to not let him know anything. He too sick to worry about us." Sango said in a deep sigh.

And they left.

Miroku was with San, Sango's twin brother. Though he was alittle disappointed. He really wanted to say goodbye to Sango. However he never had wanted to say goodbye to a girl before he left. What had Sango did to thug Miroku's heart?

But like San said about his father, it better to not say goodbye.

San looked a lot like Sango, tough, yet gentle. He seems to have almost every feature of Sango. Looked over to him. He was so serious yet so quiet. And he had the same boomerrang as Sango.

"Did Sango give you that weapon?" Miroku asked.

"Um, yea, she wanted this to ahh, protect me." San said. He looked at his boomerrang. "Who are you in this army?" San said trying to change the subject.

They could see the purple tents up ahead.

"Oh! Haha, you'll see." Miroku said.

Sango brace herself as they approched the purple tent, yet when they came up to it the soilders bow down to the monk.

"Your highness!" they said in one union.

Sango looked at the monk. Shock was she. _HE _was in the royal family?

Then gernal Inuyasha rush out and said "MIROKU! WHERE THE HELL YOU BEEN?"

Sango droped down on one knee. She had sent the Prince FLYING ACROSS THE MARKET PLACE!

"Please forgive my sister for hitting you yesterday, and for treating you with horrible rudeness." Sango said, all red.

Then Inuyasha said "What are you doing here Sango?"

Sango said trying to play it off. "What are you talking about-?"

" Your scent. Sango."


End file.
